


Tendou Satori is a horrible friend

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Strictly speaking there wasn’t a <i>reason</i> that this coffee shop was Semi’s favorite. It was 14 blocks from campus, and somehow only half their baristas understood that lattes needed milk, but he kept going back. He told himself it was something about the service, the family atmosphere, the fact that every table was conveniently located near a power outlet. He was lying, of course.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Tendou Satori is a horrible friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isshikisenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshikisenpai/gifts).



> so, cara made fun of kk because her otp only had one fic, i asked "what otp?" i was told this ship. I fixed it.

“Why the hell do you always drag me all the way out here just for _coffee_?” Tendou said, crossing his arms in front of him as he trailed behind Semi. It was late morning and the streets of Tokyo were mostly empty in this part of town. The winter cold hadn’t yet set in, but late spring put in a chill in the air that the thick scarf around his neck wasn’t quite keeping at bay. 

“I’m not dragging you anywhere. I was getting coffee, you said you wanted some.” He replied, not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if Tendou was still following. Even if he hadn’t been able to hear Tendou’s annoyed huff he would have known he was there. Tendou liked to complain about inane things, thinking it would get a rise out of whoever he was talking to, and Semi learned sometime in their first year that it was a lot more fun just to ignore him and watch him implode. 

“I always want coffee, you _know_ this. And you haven’t answered my question.” 

“I’m not sure the sugar you drink can even be called coffee anymore. And that’s because your question was stupid.” Semi turned the corner and tightened his scarf around his neck. 

“You’re stupid.” Tendou mumbled somewhere behind him and Semi smiled. 

Strictly speaking there wasn’t a _reason_ that this coffee shop was Semi’s favorite. It was 14 blocks from campus, and somehow only half their baristas understood that lattes needed milk, but he kept going back. He told himself it was something about the service, the family atmosphere, the fact that every table was conveniently located near a power outlet. He was lying, of course, because the reason he kept coming back was standing behind the counter offering him a huge smile as he pushed the door open. 

“Welcome back!” The man behind the counter called. He was tall, lanky in a sort of appealing way, with brown hair and wide brown eyes. His red apron was tied around his chest and waist in a way that drew Semi’s eyes to the creases, the folds where it stretched. The coffee shop was empty, apparently late morning was not one of their busier times. 

Semi looked down at his shoes and tried to compose himself from the embarrassment of being welcomed _back_. The guy remembered him. Gods, what if he remembered his order? 

The few other employees appeared to be milling around behind the counters, not paying attention either way. 

“Are you going to order, or what? I thought you wanted coffee?” Tendou said, nudging him further inside and letting the door close behind them. He hadn’t realized that he froze in the doorway when he was greeted. 

“Yeah.” He said, his voice a little weak. “Yeah, hang on, you order first.” 

“I’m not ordering first, you’re buying.” Semi looked up and gave Tendou his most intimidating look. 

It had no effect. Tendou stared at him with his favorite shit-eating grin and refused to be swayed. 

“Whatever.” He replied, and resolved to hide Tendou’s manga the next time he left it lying around in the club room. He crossed the small room and stopped a meter or so from the counter. 

“What can I get you?” The barista greeted again, still smiling just as wide. His name badge said Inuoka. Semi had noticed him the first time he came here, just after he started this year of University. He’d needed a place to take his mother where he wouldn’t meet anyone he knew, and this happened to be the closest place to his off-campus apartment. It had been convenient, at the time, but it was less so now, when Tendou was grumbling behind him under his breath. 

“Medium Chai Latte.” He replied, not looking at the menu board and also trying valiantly not to watch Inuoka as he rang in his order and started grabbing the cup. He had nice arms, well toned forearms with hands that looked larger than Semi’s own. 

“Your usual, then.” It didn’t sound like a question and Semi could feel the heat on the back of his neck. 

“Er..” He cleared his throat. “Yeah.” 

Inuoka looked up from the cup he was holding and smiled again. “Sorry, was it weird that I remembered? Sometimes I think my good memory freaks people out.” 

“No.” Semi said, probably too quickly. “It’s just good customer service, right?” 

“See, that’s what I thought but then Kenma-san said it was weird and Kuroo-san laughed and I didn’t know what to think.” He looked back down at the cup and scrawled a few lopsided characters before looking back up. “Sorry.” 

Semi tried a smile of his own, though he knew it was probably lopsided and looked strange because he couldn’t feel his face. “No need to apologize.” 

Tendou cleared his throat, obnoxiously loud, and waited for Semi to step to the side so he could order. 

“Large caramel latte, extra caramel.” He said with a smirk.

Inuoka nodded and grabbed the second cup, before ringing the drink into the register. “Would you like whipped cream?” He asked.

“Fuck yes I would like whipped cream.” 

Semi heard a snicker from one of the other employees but Inuoka only nodded and pushed a button. He wrote on the side of that cup as well. “That’ll be 800 yen.” 

He pulled the money from his pocket and sent Tendou another glare before handing it over to Inuoka. 

“Thanks, your orders will be up shortly.” 

Semi nodded and took a step back from the counter. He chose a table near the window and Tendou followed him. 

“So that’s why, huh?” Tendou said, spinning his chair so that his back was to the window and he could cross his legs. 

“What?” Semi asked. 

“You come all the way to this coffee shop because you’re in love with that puppy behind the counter.” 

“What? No.” That was far too quick of a denial but he hadn’t been able to help it. He looked at the window, desperate to avoid eye contact with Tendou. Reflected in the glass he could see Inuoka making the drinks, his coworker handing him the can of whipped cream. 

Tendou laughed. “Fuck, Eita you’re such a nerd. Just ask him out!” 

“I don’t even like him, shut up, he just makes me drinks.” He kept his eyes on the glass, not anxious to have Tendou see through his feeble lies. 

“ _He just makes me drinks._ ” He mocked, “Yeah but you’d rather be drinking something else.” 

“What?” Semi asked, eyebrows furrowed as he looked back at Tendou.

“That was meant to be a joke about sucking his dick, you want to suck his dick.” He deadpanned, before smiling again at his own stupid joke. 

“Shut up, already! Gods, why did I let you come with me?” 

“Because you love me.” Tendou leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand.

“No I don’t.” 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Tendou spoke again. “You know, if you don’t ask him out he might think we’re dating.” 

“What?!” Semi’s voice was shocked. He hadn’t considered that possibility. “I wouldn’t date you, Satori.” 

“The puppy doesn’t know that. I’m here. I’m hot. You paid for my extravagantly priced coffee. Sounds like a date to me.” 

“No…” Semi responded, more out of disbelief than anything. Tendou had a point and that asshole was going to ruin _everything_. 

“Caramel Latte and Chai Tea!” Inuoka called and Semi jumped, banging his knee under the table before he stood up to collect the drinks. Tendou only uncrossed and recrossed his legs, smiling up at Semi with a stupidly knowing grin. 

Semi got to the counter and Inuoka pushed the two drinks towards him. Tendou’s _did_ look extravagant, the whipped cream piled so high it looked likely to fall over. Apparently they’d taken his enthusiasm to heart. 

“I’m not on a date.” Semi said, too loudly, before slapping his own hands over his mouth. _No,_ he thought, _no, no that was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done!_

“Oh! Really?” Inuoka said. His eyes were wide but he wasn’t smiling anymore. He still had his hands around both drinks, as if they were anchoring him to the countertop. “That’s...good?” 

“I just mean… Nevermind! Thank you for the drinks.” Semi bowed his head and tried to grab both cups, only to realize Inuoka hadn’t let go yet. 

Inuoka seemed to realize the problem and recoiled, wiping his hands on his apron. “E-enjoy!” He said as Semi retreated, face red and eyes downcast.

“What the hell was that?” Tendou asked when Semi got back to the table. 

“Shhhh. Shut up. Just… Shut up.” Semi’s head was still down, bent as low as he could while still being able to put the straw of his drink between his lips. 

“ _I’m not on a date_ ” Tendou whispered before breaking out in raucous laughter.

“I’m leaving.” Semi said, pushing out his chair and standing up. 

“Hey, come _on_!” Tendou whined, dragging out the vowels of his words. “You can’t leave me in the middle of our date!” 

Semi made an exasperated sound and stalked outside, heedless of the cold or the fact that he left his scarf sitting in his chair. He started walking in the direction of campus. 

He heard the shop door open behind him but didn’t turn. Tendou would have to be groveling if he expected Semi to forgive him any time soon.

“Hey! Um, Semi-san!” It was Inuoka. Semi spun around, almost too quickly, and nearly lost his balance. 

Inuoka was walking down the sidewalk. He’d left his apron behind and was holding Semi’s scarf in one hand. 

“Your...friend told me your name. And…” Inuoka began.

“Don’t believe anything he says he’s the devil.” 

“Oh, I mean…” Inuoka still wasn’t smiling but his ears were red and Semi wanted to believe it wasn’t just from the cold. 

“What did he say?” 

“He said that… he said that you liked me.” Semi’s eyes widened but Inuoka continued as if he didn’t notice. “I mean, I shouldn’t have believed him, right? He seems like the type of guy who jokes a lot but you forgot your scarf and you come in so much and I know our coffee isn’t that great, I’m still pretty new here and not that good at my job, so I thought maybe it could be true? I don’t know, I’m sorry.” He finished with a deep staggering breath, as if he hadn’t paused long enough to breathe before. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Semi replied. 

“What!? Oh, I’m just gullible you don’t have to…” 

Semi took two steps forward and wrapped his hand around Inuoka’s, where he held the scarf out in front of him. It was stupid, but just add it to the list of stupid things he’d already done today. “I do like you. I think I do, at least, I’m just going to kill Satori for making me sound stupid.” 

“Oh…” Inuoka smiled then, a real, large smile just like the one he used when Semi first walked into the coffee shop and Semi could feel the warmth from it all the way to his toes. “Can I have your phone number?” 

Semi laughed then, loud and unhindered by the weight that had been on his chest for the last ten minutes. He let go of Inuoka’s hand and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Yes, absolutely.”


End file.
